<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends by lovesmesomehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836002">Old Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles'>lovesmesomehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa reconnects with a childhood friend at an awards show. Past actions are explained and feelings brought to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tom hiddleston/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Head buzzing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mouth Dry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hands clammy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stomach queasy</em>
</p>
<p>I sit motionless in the car trying to collect my thoughts.</p>
<p><em>“I can’t believe it, who would have thought I would actually make it?”</em> It felt like it was just yesterday I was sitting with my father talking about my future. When you are ten, possibilities still seem endless.</p>
<p><em>“How about a teacher?”</em> my father questions with some amusement in his voice, as I roll my eyes. He knows how much I love to learn, but actually teaching is not my forte. <em>“You can be anything you want, my dear. You just have to find out what your desire is.”</em></p>
<p>I take a few minutes to think. My dream is far from practical, and I was afraid he would not approve. <em>“An actress; I want to be an actress more than anything,”</em> I replied.</p>
<p>I am greeted with silence. I knew this would happen, I thought. I finally meet his gaze. He searches my face, looking for something.</p>
<p>He gives a quick nod and takes a deep breath.<em> “I know that with hard work and determination, T, you will be the best actress in England,”</em> he says in a serious tone. <em>“Let me give you one piece of advice though. Just because we are a very wealthy family, don’t take handouts from anyone because you are rich and privileged. Let your hard work and perseverance guide you, and show everyone what the Farraday name really means.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Back to present</em>
</p>
<p>And now, sixteen years later, I have finally made a name for myself. Countless plays and two movies later, I am about to have the night of my life…maybe if I don’t make an utter fool of myself first. I have been nominated for Best Leading Actress for my newest film, <em>Summer Holiday</em>. I am so nervous, I think I’m going to be sick. The car stops and my driver opens my door.</p>
<p><em>*Buzz*</em> I quickly check my phone. <em>“You’ll be great kiddo. Knock ‘em dead. No matter what happens, know that I am so proud of you.” -Dad</em></p>
<p>I smile and get out of the car, adjusting my floor-length dress as I stand. Instantly, there are screams and camera flashes. <em>“For me?”</em> I ask flabbergasted.</p>
<p>I begin the daunting trek down the red carpet. Posing for photos and saying hi to fans. I made it to the doors with only one interview.<em> “Thank goodness!”</em> I step inside the beautiful hotel. I am directed on where to go and gawk at the amazing architecture. I stop at a set of ornate doors and take a breath before walking into the room. The ballroom is massive and gorgeously decorated with chandeliers, tables, and well, I shall spare you all the details. I look around the overstuffed room not seeing anyone I know. My heart starts to beat wildly with anxiety. I close my eyes and steady my breathing. I slowly open them and something catches my eye. To be specific, someone catches my eye. A man I almost didn’t recognize, let alone think I’d see ever again. My childhood best friend - Mr. Thomas W. Hiddleston.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backstory, nerves, and awards</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Dad, have you seen my shoes? I can’t find them!” My voice echoed through the quiet house. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Walking into the kitchen, my dad gave me a cross look. “Tessa Nicole,” he snaps. “How many times have I told you not to yell in this house?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, Dad,” I mumble, grabbing my missing shoes and lunch bag from his outstretched hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, love” he sighs. “I didn’t mean to snap. Your Mum had a bad night again, and I’m just tired. I know you didn’t mean to be loud. Please remember that the doctor told us not to upset Mum in any way” he says gently bringing me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. “I love you very much, Tess. Now, get a move on before Tom leaves without you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye Dad,” I said giving him another hug before running out the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, slowpoke. I almost left without you. Quit dawdling!” Came a very familiar voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I stiffen at my friend’s words, only making me more agitated. “Whatever,” I say quickening my pace so I was walking ahead of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lost in my thoughts about my mum, I feel a tug on my elbow. “I’m sorry Tess, I didn’t mean it. I was only joking with you” he apologizes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I glare back at my friend when he is suddenly on his knees in front of me with an exaggerated look of contrition. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, doing a poor job of hiding it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please forgive me, T! Please? I couldn’t stand it if my best mate stayed mad at me,” he yells. His hands shot up in the air. “Forgive me fair maiden,” he says with a wink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t give him the reaction he is looking for,’ I think to myself trying not to crack under his charm. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Drama queen” I huff, turning quickly around.</em> </p>
<p>(You see, Tom and I are childhood best friends. We moved next door to the Hiddleston’s when I was five, and he was six. We became friends instantly and would get into lots of trouble back then. We both had a love for the theatrics and loved to put on plays together for our families. Our friendship has grown as we have. And now as teenagers, we were still very close.)</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom pulls at my best elbow again, causing me to face him. “Come on, T? What’s wrong? You can tell me,” he tells me. His bright blue eyes, now clouded with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I sigh in resignation. “It’s not you, Tom. Of course, I forgive you. I-it-it’s my mum. She’s not doing well, and the doctors don’t think she has much time left” I sob. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh Tessa, I’m sorry.” He pulls me into a big hug. “Come here,” he says letting me go and grabbing my hand instead. Tom starts walking away from the school grounds that I didn’t realize we had already arrived there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But what about school? Won’t they know we’re missing,” I ask half-heartedly, allowing him to guide me across the street to the park. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Besides, my friend needs me, and you, love, are more important.” He replies. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We sit under our favorite tree in silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wanna talk about it?” He asks. Tears well up in my eyes again, and Tom brings me into another comforting embrace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m just so afraid we’re going to lose her. Dad…wi-will be so devastated if she goes,” I choke out before I start blubbering again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom holds me and gently rubs my back until I calm down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t want her to die, Tom” I whisper as I start to collect myself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know. I wish I could tell you it will all be fine, but I can’t. I can tell you two things. One: never give up hope. She may still recover and will be back to her old self in no time. But you ignore that she is ill. And two: I am here for you. I always will be,” he promises with a kiss to my head.</em>
</p>
<p>*End of flashback*</p>
<p>I am woken out of my reverie by someone bumping into me. “So sorry” they offer. I give a slight nod and smile in acknowledgment. I decide that I need to keep moving so I am not accidentally caught staring at Tom. I walk across the room to the small bar and take a seat on the far side. I ask for a cup of tea to help calm my nerves. (I don’t drink, ok?) I take a few sips before slipping back to my past. </p>
<p>*flashback brought to you by time skip*</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom and I were now at Uni together. We were somehow accepted to Cambridge, both for the same majors. We had each decided on drama school because we had a love and proficiency for it, however, our parents encouraged us to try college for a bit. I almost decided not to go because of my mum, but her health miraculously started to improve, much to everyone’s amazement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because we were in the same program, Tom and I were still inseparable. My roommate, Ruby, would tell you it was because we had a thing for each other. I tried to explain to her that we were best friends, but she would laugh and continue to tease me. </em>
</p>
<p><em>That fateful day our friendship changed. The day that she met Tom, was the day that my world turned upside down. Clarissa St. Clair, ugh! </em>(It pains me even now to think of her.)</p>
<p><em>One warm spring day while Tom, Ruby, and I were lunching outside in the square, Clarissa comes waltzing by and trips right in front of Tom. </em>(She twisted her ankle “accidentally,” but who is kidding? It was done on purpose.)</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, Tom being the gentleman that he is, helped her up. He actually carried her to campus infirmary…seriously?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that Tom was always talking about her or inviting her to hang with us. It was annoying…she was horrible; neither of us liked each other and she made it clear that Tom was hers and she didn’t want me tagging along with them. So I did. I began to distance myself from them, always giving excuses about needing to study or helping Ruby with homework. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You like him,” Ruby stated one afternoon during an outside study session. I knew she wasn’t asking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? No, I don’t we are, um, we’re just friends. Nothing like that,” I replied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh please, I see the looks you give Tom when he’s not looking. And you get bloody jealous when they are off by themselves. I mean Tom super hot, and any girl in their right mind would fall for him” she sighed dreamily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Um, ew!” I exclaimed. “I do not have feelings for that boy. Try and focus on studying, Ruby. Exams are tomorrow,” I sigh looking back at the textbook with a nagging feeling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Tess! You and Ruby, want to come to the cinema with us,” Tom asks running up beside us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I begin to say yes when I chance a look at Clarissa who is glaring at me from behind Tom. “Sorry mate, Ruby and I have to study. Maybe next time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s what you said the last time…you okay?” He asks. I don’t need to look at his face to know he’s disappointed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine, we just really need to study.” I counter. “Go have fun.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that, Tom stopped asking me to do things with him and his witch of a girlfriend. I was sort of glad, but at the same time, it hurt that he stopped coming around. I missed my best friend terribly! </em>
</p>
<p><em>Two years later, graduation day had arrived. I had done a lot of thinking in those last years at University. Sadly, Ruby was right - I had feelings for the man I knew I couldn’t have. Today, however, I was feeling bold and decided to tell Tom how I felt about him. I went in search of him, but after about 30 minutes of looking, my resolve had diminished. Collecting myself before returning to my dorm, I propped myself against the nearest tree. Today was not turning out how I thought it would. First of all, my parents weren’t coming to the ceremony. Mum had taken a tumble and wasn’t fit to leave the house and Dad didn’t want to leave her. Like any good daughter, I told them I understood and didn’t mind at all. Not true…</em> <em>And secondly, I couldn’t find Tom. I didn’t think my day could get any worse until I heard giggling and some sort of smacking noise close by. I followed the sounds and saw Clarissa and Tom making out. My day was now ruined! I turned around quickly and headed back to my room before I had time to start crying. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The ceremony came and went. Before going back to change out of my dress, I found a bench and sat thinking and admiring the school grounds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tessa?” asked a voice behind me. “Can I sit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I sighed and nodded yes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What’s wrong?” He asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I laughed and he raised his eyebrows in question. “I’m fine. Just wished my parents could have been here today,” I said half telling the truth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, Tess. I understand…but you’re not telling the whole truth. I know when you’re lying. There’s something more. Come on you can tell me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare tell me you know me. You haven’t been around the past two years. I…oh go find your girlfriend and leave me be,” I shouted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But T -“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was cut off again by the ringing of my cell. “Excuse me,” I said walking off to answer. “Hey Dad, was what’s-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s your mum, Tess,” he cut in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” I asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s…she’s gone, love.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*End of flashback*</em>
</p>
<p>I shook myself, coming back to the present. I wiped the tears that had fallen, checking my makeup in my compact. Suddenly, we were all being asked to take our seats. I headed towards the second room when someone grabbed my elbow. I gasped in surprise, thankful to see my costar walking next to me. </p>
<p>“Oh, Marcus. It’s you. You scared me.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, love. You looked a little lost and thought I’d accompany you inside so we can sit next to each other.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>Marcus O’Conner - what a sweetheart; always trying to make me laugh or put me at ease. He was my on-screen love interest…well, we did try briefly off-screen too but found we were better as friends. </p>
<p>We found our seats and the evening began. There was one more category to announce before mine and I was so nervous. Marcus sensed my anxiety and gave my hand a squeeze. I squeezed back and felt myself relax a little. </p>
<p>And the winner for best leading male actor is…Tom Hiddleston! Everyone began to clap. Tom walked right past me, thankfully not noticing me. I watched him walk up the stairs to receive his award.</p>
<p>‘Man has he grown’ I thought. His snugly fitting suit showing off his perfectly pert “English countryside” ‘Mmm…wait, what!? I should not be having those thoughts about a man haven’t seen or spoken to in ten years! Especially not after the way I treated him.’ I felt so wrong and very scummy right then and shifted in my seat to distract myself from my thoughts.</p>
<p>“And I’d like to thank…” he paused. I froze for a second but quickly recovered. </p>
<p>“Oh, dear. Please don’t have let him see me,’ I prayed quietly.</p>
<p>I tried not to look up, but I couldn’t help it. Our eyes met for a moment before I looked away, suddenly finding my hands more interesting. I could feel his gaze lingering on me as he finished. </p>
<p>Music played and the presenters for my category walked to the mic. Marcus nudged me, bringing me back in to focus. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter. </p>
<p>And the winner is…Tessa Faraday!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After ten years, Tess and Tom will finally talk about their past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘Whoever the winner is, must be daft’</em> I thought. I felt people watching me and turned to Marcus who was smiling. </p><p><em>“You won, T. Go get your award, woman!”</em> </p><p>Shocked, I jumped out of my seat and made my way up the aisle. </p><p><em>‘Don’t trip’</em> ran through my mind like a mantra. I managed to make it up the steps without incident and walked toward the presenters. The sounds of clapping and cheering were overwhelming. ‘I can’t believe it!’</p><p><em>“Congratulations, love. You deserve it!”</em> They each said hugging me in turn. <em>“Just breathe, you’ll be fine.”</em></p><p>I stepped up to the mic and gave my speech. I gave the usual thanks to cast, crew, and agent. Right before the music started, I looked straight at the camera and said, <em>“Dad, this is for you and Mum. I couldn’t have done it without you. We did it!”</em> I was then ushered backstage and left alone. Looking around, I had no idea where to go. I felt so lost. Thankfully, I noticed a man coming towards - a crew member - at least I hoped he was. </p><p><em>“First time, eh?” </em>He asked in a thick cockney accent. </p><p><em>“That obvious?”</em> I chuckled. Suddenly feeling more at ease in his presence. </p><p><em>“It’s alright, love. I have seen many an actor look lost their first few times since I’ve worked here. And trust me, there have been quite.” He winked. “You’re Miss Farraday, ain’t ya? Um, excuse me, aren’t you.”</em> </p><p><em>“Yes, but please call me Tessa. No formality needed with me.”</em> I took a moment to study the man. He was about 6 foot tall and average build. His eyes were a dark blue, almost gray hue, and his salt and pepper hair was styled close to his head. The wrinkles sprinkled throughout his face and hands made him look wise. He reminded me of my father, just slightly older. He had a friendly and warm nature that again made you feel almost instantly at ease. </p><p><em>“I am a huge fan of yours, Miss, uh, Tessa. Both my wife and I am. We’ve seen most of your plays and we were so excited to actually see you in a film,</em>” he praised. I blushed, not used to such adoration from anyone other than my father. </p><p>
  <em>“O…oh, thank you.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I hate to sound like a crazy fan, but would mind signing this?”</em> Sheepishly holding out a pen and a piece of paper. </p><p><em>“Really? You want MY autograph?”</em> Disbelief laced in my words. He nods. <em>“Alright, but I don’t have -“</em> he cuts me off by turning around and offering his back, causing me to giggle. </p><p>
  <em>“Go ahead, dear. I don’t mind.”</em>
</p><p>I smiled and stepped forward, balancing the paper on my new table. <em>“Who do I make it out to?”</em> I questioned. </p><p><em>“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Jack and my wife’s name is Helen.” She is going to be thrilled!”</em> Jack said excitedly. </p><p>I scribbled a small note and lightly tapped him, signaling I was done. Jack turned around and smiled at the paper. </p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to frame this. One day this signature will be a household name and probably worth something.”</em>
</p><p><em>“That is sweet, Jack, but I doubt it,”</em> I said shrugging of his comment. Noticing he is looking behind me, I pause. </p><p>“<em>Alright, we have been given the go-ahead to go back. If you will come with me, milady”</em> he says taking on a posh British tone now. Jack bows and offers me his arm. </p><p><em>“Thank you, kind sir.”</em> I curtsy back and place my hand on his. We talk a bit more while he leads me further backstage, stopping at a set of large oak doors. Jack opens one for me to walk through and then follows me in. </p><p><em>“Sadly, Tessa, it is time for me to go back to my post. It has been an honor.”</em> He says. </p><p><em>“Must you?”</em> Anxiety once again creeping back in. <em>“It would be lovely to have a friend here that I know to chat with.</em>”</p><p><em>I wish I could, but I have a job to attend to.” Jack once again looks behind me. “Besides, it seems there is someone who wishes to speak with you.”</em> Confused, I follow his gaze. My eyes land on the figure in question. I turned quickly back to Jack, heat rising in my face.</p><p>Jack gives me a knowing smile. <em>“Hmm, it seems you two already know each other.”</em> Definitely not a question. </p><p><em>“Erm, yes we do. It’s been nearly a decade since we last talked…I behaved badly and messed up our friendship,”</em> I begin. A new set of emotions threaten to overtake me. </p><p><em>“Well, let me give a bit of advice then.”</em> He puts his hands on my shoulders and continues. <em>“By the way he is looking at you now, I’d say he remembers you and wants to talk.”</em> My eyes widen, but he shushes me. <em>“My dear, take it from someone who has been around a lot longer and talk to him. Explain what happened, and I believe he will understand and forgive.” </em>He says smiling.</p><p>I sigh in defeat. <em>“Okay, I will.”</em></p><p><em>“Good girl. Now, I must be off.”</em> Jack extends his hand, but I step closer and give him a hug. </p><p><em>“Thank you,”</em> I whisper. <em>“Goodbye.”</em></p><p>He bows once more and is gone. I am standing by the door considering just giving up the after-party and going home to pajamas and Netflix. I hesitate. <em>‘I’ve earned this’</em> I say to myself. <em>‘I will at least try and enjoy the night.’</em> I turn to face the room, noticing the man in question is deep in conversation with another actor, I quickly make my way to the bar. I chose a seat on the far side again so I can take in my surroundings. With my ginger ale in hand, I survey the room. The walls are cream-colored, adorned with rich panels of red tapestries - not too gaudy though. Two magnificent chandeliers hang from the ceiling lighting the space nicely. A few crystal sconces add to the soft, welcoming atmosphere. In the middle of the room is a polished wooden dance with several tables and chairs flanking it. A few more golden accents finish off the look. I turn my attention to the people - fellow actors and actresses clearly enjoying their night. I smile to myself thinking how crazy it is that I have finally become part of the world. It is scary and thrilling, and I love it. </p><p><em>“Seems our play-acting as children has finally paid off, eh?”</em> A silky, deep voice startles me out of my dreaming. I stiffen as I realize who is behind me. Deciding to stay facing forward, I pray that he will just walk away. </p><p>However, he seems to have different ideas. The actor sighs and takes the seat next to me. <em>“Come on, Tess. I can’t stand to see my best mate still mad at me.” </em>Mischief evident in his tone.</p><p>My mind flashes to that day in the park, and I laugh to myself. </p><p>
  <em>“Please, Tess. Look at me.”</em>
</p><p>I shut my eyes, taking a breath. Jack’s words playing in my head. I release the breath and slowly turn to face my old friend. </p><p><em>“Hi.”</em> Tom offers.</p><p>His beautifully, handsome face is perfectly serene, as I begin to study the man in front of me. I start with his eyes, which are still a deep blue and seem to sparkle in the dim light. His gorgeous cheekbones that just beg to be caressed, have filled out nicely as he’s grown. I take in his once wild locks have been cut short into a stylish do that befits him. The blond curls have been replaced with a ginger tint similar to my own, that I quite like. And finally, his lips. Hmm…those thin pink lips. The only word I can use to describe them is kissable. Totally lost in thought, I feel myself biting my own lips to keep from moaning, instead, a sigh escapes. I just want to touch and kiss him everywhere…my mind starts to run a tad wild. <em>‘Stop!’</em> My brain shouts.<em> ‘Shame on you for thinking such things!’</em> I gasp, rousing myself out of my impure thoughts. I feel heat enveloping my body, suddenly feeling nauseous. I shut my eyes in embarrassment and stand to leave, but my legs betray me. An arm catches me and holds up. </p><p><em>“Whoa there, love. You alright?”</em> Tom asks. I look up at him and see concern etched on his face. </p><p><em>“I’m fine, Tom. Thanks. Just been quite a night; got a bit overwhelmed by all the excitement.”</em> I lied. Tom sets me down, gently pulling my chin up so he can inspect me. His eyes narrowed a fraction, not quite sure he believes me. He sits down again. </p><p><em>“Really, I’m okay,”</em> I say offering him a smile. <em>“I just need to sit.”</em> Without thinking, I place my hand on his to reassure him. Bad move. Sparks fly, but before I can move, Tom grabs my hand in a firm hold. His thumb rubs along the back of my hand in a comforting manner. This time I don’t resist and simply enjoy his warmth. </p><p><em>“Seems you can still read my mind,”</em> he chuckles. </p><p><em>“Guess so,” </em>I mumble. <em>“I’m so sorry, Tom!”</em> I blurt out. <em>“I’m sorry for what happened…f- for what I did to you. I ruined our friendship and let HER come between us.”</em> Venom thick in my voice.<em> “I hope you can forgive me. Though if you say no, then I completely understand. I just, I…</em>” trail off.</p><p>Tom cuts me off by running his other thumb across my lips, quieting me instantly. <em>“Do you ever stop talking?”</em> He quips. </p><p>My eyes widen at the gesture. He moves to my cheek, bringing the rest of his hand to caress it. I leaned into his hand, lost in the tenderness of his actions. I closed my eyes and gave an almost inaudible sigh. Tom must still have heard it because he brought his other hand up to completely cup my face. Once again, losing myself in the sensation of his skin on mine, I take a deep breath in through my nose. I am suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of this enchanting man - a spicy, woodsy scent mixed with the smell of the Tom I grew up with. </p><p><em>‘How I’ve missed him,’</em> I thought to myself. Finally; it dawned on me where we were, and remembered that we were not alone. I pulled back from his grasp and ducked my head to hide my blush. </p><p><em>“Sorry,”</em> I mumbled again. Hearing nothing, I stole a look at Tom only to find the tenderness of his eyes be replaced by hurt and rejection. <em>‘Crap.’</em> My chest tightened at the realization I had caused my friend pain yet again. I opened my mouth only to shut it immediately. I couldn’t <b></b>breathe - I needed air. I quickly got up and fled to the nearest exit. I was met with a cool breeze. Shivering, I made my way to a nearby bench and plopped down. Tears fell. I sobbed as the emotions from the past ten years and the events of the night finally hit me. I felt something being placed over my shoulders. I didn’t look up; I couldn’t. The bench dipped slightly as Tom sat down beside me. (Even when I hurt him, he is the perfect gentleman and friend.) Without a word, he pulled me to him and stroked my back until I was done crying. </p><p><em>“I…it’s been a-awhile since you’ve done this,” </em>I hiccuped.<em> “I forgot how nice it feels to be comforted by you; I’ve missed it. You don’t know how many times since Uni I have wished we were still in touch.”</em> I stopped myself. Tears threatening again. </p><p><em>“I’m sorry about your Mum, Tess. I tried reaching out to you but…I’m so sorry, love.</em> Tom kisses my temple, his lips lingering there. I pulled back to look at him. He pulled out a handkerchief and dried my eyes. <em>“There, good as new.”</em> He smiled and bopped my nose affectionately. </p><p><em>‘Liar!’</em> I returned the smile knowing full well how awful I actually must look. We stared at each other for a minute before I brought my hands up to cup his bearded face. My own thumbs returning the tender act; loving the feeling of finally touching him. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed clearly enjoying the moment too. He quickly scrunched his eyes tighter and asked the one question I had been dreading. </p><p><em>“Why?”</em> He whispered. Opening his baby blues, he looked directly at me. <em>“What happened, T? Why did you turn your back on me?”</em> I could hear the emotion in his voice. </p><p>I gave a defeated sigh and brought my hands to rest in my lap. <em>“It all started the day you two met.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Clarissa?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yeah, her. I saw the look in your eyes when you helped her up - you were smitten. You know she fell in front of you on purpose? She decided to change tactics since you didn’t take any notice of her. And like the bloody gentleman you, you fell right in her trap. After that, you wouldn’t shut up about her and kept inviting her to hang with us. It was infuriating!”</em> I laughed. <em>“She hated me, and the feeling was definitely mutual. She was taking my best friend away from me.”</em></p><p><em>“That’s why you backed away because you didn’t want to be a third wheel?” </em>Tom asked. </p><p><em>“Sure?”</em> I hesitated, looking at him. From his expression, I knew Tom knew I was lying. <em>“Fine. I guess it doesn’t matter now. Clarissa took every opportunity to put me down and to make sure I knew I was being replaced.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“But-“</em>
</p><p><em>“Trust me, a woman can speak volumes with just a look. It can either be a compliment or a teardown. I was just tired of fighting. Most of my life consisted of me being bullied. So I distanced myself. Not standing up to Clarissa was my first mistake,”</em> I told him. <em>“You could have come to me; I would have set her straight.” </em>He argued.<em> “My mistake was not fighting for you.”</em></p><p><em>“You can’t always protect, love.”</em> I smiled at Tom. <em>“It was my turn to change things, but I didn’t.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“But why did you tell me to leave that day after graduation?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Because I was hurt and jealous, and angry with myself. Especially after seeing the two of snogging in the common area - and under our tree no less! It hurt, Tom. I berated myself all <b></b>through the ceremony, that you could never feel the same way about me that I felt about you.” </em>I looked away, not able to hold Tom’s gaze. </p><p><em>“Tess,”</em> he began. </p><p><em>“And then took it out on you. I was feeling pretty low already since my parents weren’t there, and then seeing you two…it was just too much. And when you came to check on me, I felt guilty and pushed you away. Then my dad called and - and…yeah”</em> I finished. </p><p><em>“Tessa,”</em> Tom said more firmly. I shook my head knowing what he wanted. He grasped my chin bring it up to look at me. Our eyes finally met. I tried to hold back tears again. <em>“How did you feel about me?”</em> He asked. </p><p><em>“I came to find you before the ceremony to tell you how I felt. I - I came to tell you that I loved you. Ha, that I had bloody fallen in love with my best mate. But found you kissing my nemesis.”</em> I sighed. <em>“And if you tell me that it was an accident and she cornered you, I think I’ll punch you.” </em></p><p><em>“Fine, I won’t tell you that,”</em> he mused. <em>“But I will tell you that I dumped her afterward because I was in love with another girl.” </em></p><p><em>“Let me guess, Ruby?”</em> I joked. </p><p><em>“No, you goose,”</em> he huffed. <em>“I had fallen in love with my best friend!”</em></p><p><em>“Haha, wait what?”</em> My eyes widened, I searched his face for any hint of jesting. I was met with a serious expression. <em>“Really?”</em> I breathed. </p><p><em>“Yes, you,”</em> Tom said softly before grabbing my face again so I couldn’t look away. <em>“I had been since we were in middle school, but didn’t realize just how much until you stopped coming around. I was going to tell you that day but…”</em></p><p><em>“I didn’t give you the chance. Oh, Tom! I’m…so sorry!”</em> I cried. </p><p><em>“Would you stop apologizing?”</em> He sighed, brushing away the tears that had escaped. </p><p>All we could do was stare at each other. Time seemed to slow. Tenderness and love came back to Tom’s eyes. He looked down at my lips and quickly back up to my eyes. He nervously licked the corner of his mouth, before pulling me forward to connect our lips. The kiss was sweet and brief - too brief - but enough to set off fireworks in my heart. Tom pulled away, searching my face for any hint of hesitation. </p><p><em>“May I kiss you again?” </em>He asked shyly. </p><p><em>“Please do,”</em> I replied as my arms snaked around his neck, while his hands moved to encircle my waist. </p><p>He brushed his lips against mine before capturing them in a passionate kiss. Tom nibbled my bottom lip causing me to moan. Taking full advantage of my open mouth, he pushed his tongue in to dance with my own. It felt like heaven! We parted for some much-needed air and rested our foreheads against each other. </p><p>
  <em>“I will forgive you, on one condition.”</em>
</p><p>I bite my lip nervously but nodded. </p><p>
  <em>“That you go on a date with me…tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p><em>“I would love to, Tom.”</em> I smiled. </p><p>He sighed in relief. <em>“I love you, darling,”</em> he moaned; leaning in to kiss me again.</p><p>
  <em>I love you too, Thomas!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>